The Faceless Ghoul
by GIRL OF PARADISE
Summary: 'Maybe I'll get another good snack tonight' he thought cheerfully, a slight skip in his step as he carried on his way humming. Perhaps not everything we see is true. The faceless ghoul is but a myth, however, to those who cross the boundaries set by tradition...he is oh-so-very REAL Possibly multichapter, just something sitting in my documents.


Hey guys! So I've been toying with this idea for a while now but I've finally published it! I'm suuuper sad that fanfiction . net doesn't allow strikethrough text D; Sigh, well here it is!

Chapter One, Kuroko Tetsuya

A Night Out

Kuroko was walking through the streets with his empty face mask and his black hooded jacket as he usually did when he patrolled his territory. Filth loved to come out on a Friday night, always looking for trouble or an easy meal. He couldn't complain though since he was always looking for a pathetic ghoul to eat so his gluttonous self would be satisfied. In his opinion, he wasn't a peculiar ghoul other than his unusual abilities to always slip through death's fingers. CCG couldn't get him and neither could anyone from Aogiri, especially Yamori who constantly harassed him. Beneath his ghoul life he was almost more enthralled to play basketball than he was when it came to eating which would always make Uta and Itori laugh.

He was ephemeral, and much too strange to be anyone's particular enemy (other than Yamori's who seemed to be obsessed with adding him to his faction of followers or flat out kill him, he laughed at the thought).

He let his mind wander to the half ghoul he had met at Itori's bar and couldn't help but let out a small smile. He was an interesting boy and delectable smelling if not sweet enough for Kuroko's tastes.

His mouth watered at the thought of the sweetest dessert he'd ever tasted, his precious "vanilla milkshake". He let out a madness -induced giggle thinking of his delicious special class investigator, Arima Kishou.

He only had a small taste of that ridiculously sweet blood and it was enough to have him hooked for years back when he was still-

He stilled as he sensed almost controlled bloodlust behind him, along with carefully silenced footsteps but not quiet enough for his well-trained ears to miss, he sidestepped and turned, narrowly escaping the sharp ended kagune that sliced through the air where he was previously standing.

Another spike of bloodlust came from behind him again and unable to move away fast enough, he let his cold blue bikaku burst out to defend him from the incoming attack from behind while dodging a kagune thrust from the enemy in front. He used his kagune to push the assailant off his block. With the two off balance he jumped swiftly and made distance from them, he observed the two in front of him carefully.

He sneered, now recognizing who they were.

Kurona and Nashiro, Kanou's supposedly 'pitiful' **dogs**.

He frowned, hidden behind his mask of course (he loved wearing his mask, it made him laugh thinking about putting a mask on top of his own mask face)

"Why would Kanou's dogs come to visit little ol' me, hm?" Kuroko asked, though it was said softly enough that it was almost like he was talking to himself.

They ignored him, Kuroko simply rolled his eyes and let his bikaku elongate and thin out till it became as thin and sharp as a blade, it was so long that it easily circled around his personage threateningly in a circle like some kind of safety kill zone.

He let out a relieved sigh and rolled his shoulders, as though he had removed all tension.

"Oh woe to those who cross my path," he said, excitedly eyeing as they moved cautiously around him in separate directions "I let none pass, not even…" they shot forward and he closed his eyes, listening to the tap of their footsteps "a mouse."

Their kagune shot out past his to attack him.

Time seemed to slow.

He smiled insanely.

They fell to their knees and hands as a squelch filled the once silent road, Kuroko's kagune now made a small circle around his hips and rose at his back to curl forward like a scorpion's tail.

"Oh dear, oh dear" he said, hand to his mask where his mouth would be, fake concern laced his monotone voice as his kagune slowly disintegrated and he went about, leisurely picking up two pairs of hands as footsteps hurriedly and clumsily scattered away from him.

His mask, seemed like a human face but bare of all features, stretched over his face and now it pulled into a mad grin and happily squinted upwards eyes, black aura bloodlust seemed to come off of him from his disappearing kagune. His hood had fallen back to reveal soft baby blue locks that contrasted heavily with his creepy appearance, someone else's hands in his own.

a picture painted by a demon.

Almost as soon as it had happened it was gone, his shoulders sagged and his powerful presence disappeared, the mask went smooth once more, bare of all emotion. He hummed as he pulled a white bag out of his jacket pocket and properly bagged the four delicate hands and put them in plastic wrap as a final touch, then he pulled another bag out that had the Maji Buger logo on it and with a chuckle deposited them inside of it.

' **Maybe I** **'ll get another good snack tonight** ' he thought cheerfully, a slight skip in his step as he carried on his way humming, a harmless Maji Burger bag in hand.


End file.
